Ozwarld
by F-Aqverlark
Summary: Ozwarld; tempat dimana para manusia berkekuatan khusus berada. Tanpa ada yang tahu tujuan sebenarnya. (*)EXO : Luhan.


_Ozwarld_; tempat dimana sekumpulan manusia berkekuatan khusus berada. Mereka ditempa kemampuannya di sana, tanpa tahu tujuan sebenarnya dari itu semua.

.

* * *

.

_Oz_warld

©Nightclock

Rating : T/Drama, Friendship

(*)EXO : Luhan, Sehun, Kai, Lay, Suho, _and the others_.

(**)B.A.P : Daehyun, Zelo, _and the others_.

(***)_And all cast_.

(!)Note : AU, OOC, abal-abal, typo bertebaran, hanya _fanfic_ biasa.

.

* * *

_Manusia._

_Sekelompok makhluk yang terjebak di dalam sistem bernama kehidupan. Satu-satunya makhluk Tuhan yang dikaruniai kekuatan pikiran atau disebut akal. Tetapi lagaknya Tuhan punya rencana lain. Dari sekian triyunan manusia, ada segelintir orang yang punya kekuatan lebih_—_mungkin untuk mengendalikan elemen yang ada disekitar mereka. _

Luhan membacanya dengan mengerutkan dahi. Tangannya membolak-balik kertas surat itu dengan bingung. Seolah-olah yang dipegangnya kini adalah benda asing yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Matanya sibuk menelusuri rentetan abjad-abjad dan membacanya berulang kali; berusaha memastikan kalau yang dibacanya itu nyata.

_Dan Anda salah satu dari segelintir orang itu, Xi Luhan. Kami mengundang Anda untuk menjadi bagian dari murid Ozwarld—akademi yang berisi orang-orang seperti Anda._

Luhan merengut lagi untuk kesekian kalinya.

Entah ada apa, tiba-tiba saja surat ini sudah ada di dalam tasnya. Amplopnya berwarna putih—tipikal—dan bersegel hologram emas berlambang O keren. Awalnya ia menyangka kalau ini hanyalah perbuatan iseng sahabatnya. Tapi nampaknya tidak, isi surat itu terdengar serius. Dia nyaris membacanya hampir sepuluh kali dalam tiga puluh menit terakhir: apa ini hanya lelucon? Apa ini hanya keisengan belaka? Apa ini kerjaan Sehun lagi?

Di otaknya hanya pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang menyangkut isi surat itu yang memenuhi pikirannya. Dan jawabannya—_tidak_.

Lelaki bersurai merah muda ini memang mempunyai kekuatan aneh. Dia bisa mengendalikan benda-benda di sekitarnya hanya dengan menggunakan pikiran. Sejauh ini, hanya dia dan keluarganya yang tahu. Bahkan Sehun—sahabatnya yang mirip _member boyband _itu pun—tak tahu soal kekuatan Luhan. Dan dia hanya menganggapnya kekuatan seperti kebanyakan orang memilikinya.

Tapi siapa yang memilikinya? Kebanyakan orang—itu siapa saja yang memilikinya? Bahkan Luhan tak bisa menjawabnya. Tak ada satupun yang tahu soal kekuatannya; itulah mengapa membuat isi surat itu rancu—sangat.

Kini Luhan merasa panik—wajahnya pucat, dan nampaknya darah tengah mampir sebentar ke wajahnya sesaat setelah turun dari otaknya. Tak ada yang bisa ia adui untuk hal ini, karena kedua orang tuanya yang nyentrik setengah mati itu meninggalkannya sendiri di sini, sedangkan mereka sibuk senang-senang di Pulau Nami. Tak mungkin 'kan kalau ia harus mengadu pada sahabatnya? Bisa kacau masalahnya.

Luhan kembali menatap lembaran kertas surat itu; mungkin kembali membaca paragraf terakhir.

_Kami akan menanggung akomodasi Anda. Suruhan kami akan menjemput Anda sesaat setelah surat ini dibaca. Dimohon kesediaannya untuk menunggu._

Baru saja selesai, terdengar ketukan pintu dari lantai satu. Luhan nyaris terjengkang kalau saja ia tak cepat sadar diri. Luhan buru-buru turun ke lantai satu dengan kaki gemetar. Bahkan ia nyaris jatuh di tangga ke-lima belas kalau ia tidak buru-buru menyambar pegangan tangga. Jujur, dia panik sekarang.

"Permisi. Ada orang di dalam?" sebuah sahutan keras dari luar.

Langkahnya terhenti di depan pintu. Buka atau tidak? Tidak mungkin 'kan, kalau mereka itu suruhan dari Ozwarld? Baru saja Luhan mau membuka pintu lagi, tapi pikiran tentang Ozwarld dan isi surat itu kembali menyerang otaknya.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya kasar, mencoba menepis kata 'tak mungkin' dari otaknya. Tangan Luhan yang putih mulus bak wanita itu kembali terangkat untuk membuka pintu, sahutan dari luar terdengar lagi.

"Xi Luhan? Anda di sana? Bisa buka pintunya?"

Pemuda itu tersentak. Tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa para suruhan itu mengetahuinya kalau dia tengah berada di depan pintu? Bagaimana pun juga, dia sedari tadi hanya diam memandangi pintunya.

Tubuhnya yang sebelumnya mulai _normal_, kini gemetaran lagi. Bagaimana kalau mereka adalah komplotan penipu? Bagaimana kalau mereka ingin menculiknya? Berbagai pertanyaan-pertanyaan berbau negatif menyurukkan niatnya untuk membuka pintu.

Tiba-tiba pintunya _terlepas_ paksa dari tempatnya. Dia mengambil langkah seribu untuk mundur ketika sebuah kepala dengan rambut merah muda—yang tidak jauh beda darinya—menyembul dari balik pintu yang _terlepas_ itu.

"Apa kau tidak dengar, hah? Kami menyebut namamu sekitar lima kali lebih dan kau hanya diam tanpa membukakan pintu?" si _blonde_ muncul dari balik punggung si-merah-muda yang lebih tinggi. Luhan tidak bergeming dengan tubuh gemetarnya, dan dia mulai memperhatikan mereka berdua.

Keduanya memakai jubah putih panjang yang menutupi hingga kaki mereka. Tersemat sebuah pin yang memiliki bentuk yang sama dengan logo di surat tadi—logo Ozwarld—di jubah bagian dada kanan mereka. Luhan tetap gemetaran dan tidak mengatakan apa-apa, ketika si-merah-muda hendak mendekatinya, dia akan mengambil langkah mundur menjauhi mereka.

"Xi Luhan?" si-merah-muda mencoba mengajaknya _berkomunikasi seperti manusia_—walau pada kenyataannya Luhan memang manusia tulen. Tapi melihat keadaannya sekarang, dia bahkan terlihat lebih buruk dari seseorang yang telah diambil jiwanya.

Si-merah-muda menatap rekannya, dan menatap Luhan lagi ketika rekannya mulai berkelakar mengenai Luhan yang tidak buru-buru menyiapkan barang-barangnya, atau cepat-cepat ikut mereka ke Ozwarld.

"Kalau begitu aku yang akan mengambil barang-barangmu," si-merah-muda kemudian menghilang, diiringi sebuah kabut putih tipis. _Teleportasi_, dan Luhan melihatnya berjalan di tangga—menuju kamarnya. Dia memekik, dan menyambar panah beserta busurnya, kemudian mengarahkannya si-merah-muda.

Luhan kemudian melempar busur dan panahnya ke sembarang tempat; mengetahui tak ada gunanya menggunakan cara manual ala manusia. Dia mengangkat tangannya ke udara, kemudian mengulurkannya maju. Tiba-tiba ada beberapa pisau dapur mengarah ke si-merah-muda—yang langsung menghilang bahkan tanpa menoleh. Luhan melihat ke sekeliling, dan menemukan si-merah-muda berada di ujung tangga. Dia menggerakkan tangannya lagi, kali ini sebuah tombak—entah dari mana datangnya—mengarah ke anak merah muda itu. Anak itu menghilang lagi, bersama sebuah kabut putih tipis yang sama.

"Aaakkh!" Luhan merasa dia ditusuk menggunakan jaru suntik di bahunya. _Obat bius_, kalau dia bisa menebak-nebak. Penglihatannya mulai kabur, dan kalimat terakhir yang bisa ia tangkap oleh telinganya hanyalah: "_Jika cara halus tidak dapat membuatmu ikut kami ke Ozwarld, terpaksa kami menggunakan kekerasan_." Dan dia tak dapat mendengar apapun lagi.

Oh, dia punya satu pertanyaan untuk mereka jika dia bagun nanti: _mengapa mereka menggunakan cara manual ala manusia?_

.

.

.

Ozwarld_—tbc._

* * *

_A/n_; ini chapter-an '^' hoho kelanjutannya masih _in-progress_ :3

Dan buat para pembaca Twenty Two di ffn, mending jangan ditunggu deh(?) soalnya itu cuma _fic_ pelampiasan ._.v tapi kalo mau ditunggu juga ndak apa-apa, saya usahain lanjut kok '^'b

_Review_, _please?_ ¬.¬


End file.
